No Temas Princesa
by Tokiya20
Summary: Es de noche y en plena tormenta se va la electricidad en todo París, ¿Olvidé decir que Marinette teme a los relámpagos? pues asi es.


Una lluvia torrencial cubría París brindándole un aire melancólico a la ciudad. Esto no impedía a un gato salir a vagar, ya que nunca se le había permitido jugar bajo la lluvia. Siempre lo había tenido prohibido por el peligro de ganar un resfriado el cual podría impedir o arruinar alguna sesión de fotos, las cuales eran extremadamente importantes para su padre.

Había pensado en salir para saber porque era tan genial eso de mojarse bajo la lluvia, aunque realmente no le había parecido la gran cosa por lo que prefirió ir a visitar a su princesa, ya que ella misma le había dicho, minutos antes, que sus padres habían tenido que salir a China de urgencia.

Cuando hubo llegado al techo de Marinette bajo a su pequeño balcón con cuidado de no resbalar, sin correr con suerte y causando un estrepito que alertó a la pelinegra de su torpe visitante.

Unos segundos después de haber escuchado el ruido de la llegada de Chat Marinette se asomo por la portezuela luciendo divertida.

\- gato tonto - dijo mientras salia a ayudarlo. - ¿Que haces aquí Adrien? Te puedes resfriar.

\- Buenas noches princesa. Solo pretendia caerte de sorpresa y hacerte compañía mi princesa. - dijo disimulando el dolor de la caída mientras la ojiazul le ayudaba.

\- pues, si has caído con mucha sorpresa - sonrió burlona - ven pasa a secarte.

Adrien con una sonrisa imborrable por haber alegrado a su lady bajo por la pequeña puerta hasta la habitación dejando tras de si pequeños charcos de agua. Estaba realmente empapado.

Inmediatamente Marinette le tendió una toalla para secarse. Mientras Chat secaba el traje negro pudo notar a la francesa algo preocupada caminando por toda la habitación.

\- ¿Pasa algo princesa? - la observó preocupado.

La peli negra lo vio y negó con la cabeza mientras retorcía su propia toalla con las manos. El rubio la miro preocupado ¿Por que la súper heroína de París estaba tan nerviosa?

\- ¿Tiene que ver con tus padres? ¿Están bien? - inquirió sin saber que hacer si algo grave separaba a su princesa de sus padres.

Ella mas tranquila negó con la cabeza, sus padres estaban bien, y contaba con que su vuelo no se hubiera topado con esa horrible tormenta.

Su verdadera preocupación era que con lo horrible que estaba el clima no faltaba mucho para que los relámpagos se hicieran presentes, a los cuales ella le tenia terror. Era eso lo que la tenia realmente preocupada, y no contaba con decírselo a ese gato tonto ya que conociéndolo se burlaría de ella, seguramente pensaría "¿Como es posible que la grandiosa Ladybug le tiene miedo a los relámpagos?" y no querría parecer débil ante su amado.

Al otro lado de la habitación chat se había sentado en el piso apoyando su espalda en el diván de la joven sin quitarle la vista de encima. Justo en ese momento pudo ver la luz de un relámpago a través de la ventana e inmediatamente vio a Marinette detener y soltar la toalla de sus manos.

Cuando llego el sonido de este la pelinegra empezó a temblar mirando a todos lados, y chat comprendió cual era el gran misterio de su princesa.

\- Marinette.. - la llamo tranquilamente poniéndose en pie - ven, no dejare que nada te pase.

Ella sin pensarlo mas lo abrazo y el joven pudo ver como la pobre no dejaba de temblar.

\- ¿Por que no me dijiste que les tenias miedo? - le preguntó rodeándola con sus brazos.

En eso resonó otro relámpago, haciendo que la joven lo abrazara aun mas fuerte.

Al rubio se le ocurrió entonces una idea, coloco a Marinette delicadamente en el diván y fue a su equipo de sonido, lo encendió y coloco el CD favorito de ambos, aquel que Marinette había diseñado para Jagged Stone cuando fue akumatizado.

Subió el volumen hasta que el siguiente relámpago no pudo hacerse oír y luego se sentó junto a su amada que ya se veía mas serena.

\- Mari, debiste decirme... ¿Que ibas a hacer antes de que llegara yo? - le rodeo los hombros con su brazo.

\- La verdad no lo se... Siempre que esto ocurre bajo al living y me distraigo con mis padres... Pero hoy cuando se fueron, no creí que seria tan horrible... Acompáñame hasta que me duerma ¿Si?

\- Por supuesto my lady, me quedaré por siempre si así lo quieres.

La joven, ahora mas tranquila se buscó una pijama seca y bajó a cambiarse en el baño. Mientras Chat se dedico a jugar cual gato con un pedazo de cinta suelta en el piso.

Cuando la pelinegra salio del baño, un relámpago resonó y las luces de todo el edificio se apagaron. Sin notarlo Marinette soltó un grito agudo que llegó hasta los oídos de Chat Noir, éste sin pensar y dotado con su visión nocturna corrió junto a su princesa.

\- Calma princesa, aquí estoy - dijo encontrándola arrodillada y temblando. - Marinette calma, ¿Tienes tu teléfono?.

Ella asintió lentamente sacándolo de su bolsillo y entregándoselo a chat, este sonrió levemente al ver de fondo una foto de el y ella abrazados, omitiendo la ternura que sentia encendió la linterna para iluminarle el camino.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la habitación de la joven, Adrien la hizo que subiera a su cama aun sosteniendo la linterna/teléfono frente a los dos.

En ese momento se escucho otro relámpago pero Marinette no se asustó esta vez porque estaba junto a su héroe particular. Ella se recostó en la cama e hizo que chat colocara su cabeza sobre su vientre dedicándose a acariciar la casi seca cabellera rubia del minino para distraerse del diluvio que caía a su alrededor.

El silencio que se instalo entre ello era cómodo, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi cuando fueron interrumpidos solo por el pitido del anillo el cual ya había tardado mucho tiempo en sonar.

Cuando el joven volvió a la normalidad la pelinegra continuó con sus caricias a sus cabellos de oro, y el ojiverde cual gato feliz por tantos mimos de su princesa la abrazo abandonándose al sueño.

En compañía del otro pasaron la noche, y aunque Adrien quería con todas sus fuerzas velar el sueño de su amada antes de notarlo ambos estaban dormidos plácidamente.

Cuando la electricidad volvió los kwamis se encargaron de que los jóvenes no interrumpieran su sueño, apagando las luces y cubriéndolos con una cobija a ambos.

Al dia siguiente en clase Adrien no paraba de estornudar y la pobre Marinette no sabia si preocuparse o reírse al saber la causa de ese resfriado que aquejaba a su gatito.

Cuando se hizo el receso Marinette se acercó a el y colocó su mano sobre la frente para saber si tenia fiebre, ya que sabia que no el no lo admitiría.

\- Mi bugaboo se preocupa por mi - dijo viéndola con asombro - creo que estoy delirando... O ya mori.

\- No seas tonto, siempre me preocupo por ti - lo regañó y le beso los labios aunque luego recordando el resfriado se odio a si mismas por tal estupidez.

\- Debo enfermarme mas a menudo - comentó sonriéndole mientras Marinette ponía sus ojos en blanco.


End file.
